


outside it starts to pour

by ailurish



Series: Sweater Weather [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>those pretty red phone booths littered around london are too small for two people. donghae and eunhyuk don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outside it starts to pour

**Author's Note:**

> this can be considered a sequel to _inside this place is warm_ , but it can be read as a stand-alone oneshot as well. inspired by [the video those two dorks posted on donghae's instagram.](http://instagram.com/p/glvKlBF8F7/)

When they step onto the street, Donghae thinks London looks completely different than it had been earlier. Gone are the cameras and crew, gone are the managers and staff; gone too is the low thrum of adrenaline and exhaustion that had propelled him through the last of the shoot. He digs his hands into his pockets, trotting up alongside Eunhyuk as they cross the road, trusting that he wouldn’t lead Donghae into traffic.

He can’t see very well, hood pulled low over his head and his scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth. It’s cold. He’ll never understand how Eunhyuk can manage just a couple of light layers while Donghae relies on a heavy wool coat to keep the wind at bay.

“Do you know any shops?” he asks.

“No, I thought you knew where we were going.” Eunhyuk laughs behind his mask, words muffled and dull through all the layers between them. He’d opted for a toque and face mask to help from being noticed.

Donghae doesn’t think they would be noticed as easily as they are in Seoul, but he’d be lying if he said they hadn’t obscured their faces with the hope that they _will_ have to avoid fans. He wants to see London ELF. He already has, but he wants to see more.

Maybe not right now. He walks close to Eunhyuk, arms brushing together and drifting apart as they go.

“I want fish bread,” Donghae says after a minute, maybe just to hear Eunhyuk’s muffled laughter again.

He’s not actually hungry. It’s a good excuse to get Eunhyuk to wake up though, because it always works, and Donghae hadn't been able to sleep. He’ll miss London when they leave. He had kind of felt bad, Eunhyuk’s face all scrunched with sleep and his eyes squinting against the artificial light as they’d dressed, but he doesn’t feel bad now. He bumps their shoulders together a little harder.

It knocks Eunhyuk off the edge of the sidewalk, balancing himself comically on one foot. “Hey!” he shouts, mock-annoyed as Donghae laughs and their voices carry, causing a few other late-night pedestrians to look over at them.

A minute later, Donghae realizes that Eunhyuk is leading him towards the street they’d filmed in earlier. He doesn’t feel like getting lost either, so he doesn’t protest. It’s quieter the more they walk, less car traffic, less people, less chance of finding any place to buy food that isn’t a McDonald’s with their weird dry hamburgers.

They talk about London, about the filming, the bulk of which they’ll get done tomorrow. They don’t talk about their flight home. Donghae is about to apologize for dragging Eunhyuk out here in the middle of the night when drops of rain start staining the sidewalk with dark polka-dots.

“Let’s head back,” Eunhyuk says, and then the sky opens up.

Cold rain pelts at them. Donghae pulls his hood further down as Eunhyuk curses, grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him down the sidewalk. He slows down in front of one of those red phone booths and pulls the door open, dragging Donghae along with him to shelter.

It’s tiny. They'd figured that one out earlier, messing around with their phones while crew adjusted lights and cameras. Eunhyuk presses himself as far back as he can to make room in the booth. Donghae shuffles around, leaning against the opposite wall, but they’re still cramped. After pushing his hood off his head, Donghae unwinds his scarf until he can breathe properly again, elbows bumping awkwardly into Eunhyuk and the sides of the booth as he does.

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Donghae hooks his fingers around the elastic straps of Eunhyuk’s face mask and begins to pull it over his ear.

He grabs Donghae’s hand and pries his fingers away. “Hey!”

Donghae pouts. “I don’t like it.”

“How can you _not like_ it.”

“It’s in the way, and I want to kiss you.”

Eunhyuk laughs but it comes out as a shy giggle, which he cuts off immediately and slaps his hands over his ears to stop Donghae from pulling at the straps again. “We’re in public.”

“Just one kiss! Nobody’s around.”

Eunhyuk doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are calculating, crinkled at the corners in amusement. Finally he sighs and nods and Donghae grabs the center of the mask, pulling it down to reveal the rest of Eunhyuk’s face. The rain drums against the roof of the phone booth and they’re already so close that Donghae doesn’t even have to lean forward very much, just tilts his head and fits their mouths together easily.

It’s a nice kiss, soft despite chapped skin from the constant chill in the London air, and Donghae is happy. But when he pulls back, Eunhyuk reaches up and tugs his mask off completely. He kisses Donghae again.

This time their mouths move together, spreading warmth across Donghae’s chest. They shuffle even closer to one another, legs tangling, Donghae’s hands steadying against Eunhyuk’s hips. He pulls away and Donghae smiles smugly, but Eunhyuk kisses that too.

Everything is quiet, muffled, but Donghae can’t help but to laugh into Eunhyuk’s mouth and feel the answering grin.  When Donghae lets his hands slide back and press into the small of Eunhyuk’s back, it sobers them.

Eunhyuk breathes out hard through his nose, gently nudging Donghae’s mouth open. Donghae lets him in, Donghae will _always_ let him in, tongue warm and soft against his own. Their kiss is unhurried, as lazy as the rain rolling down the glass panes of the phone booth, and Donghae snakes his hands under the layers of clothing so he can get at Eunhyuk’s skin.

Eunhyuk draws Donghae’s bottom lip into his mouth and hums, probably because he knows that it turns him on and oh, this is –

Donghae pulls away as gently as he can, head thunking gently against the glass. “This is not the best idea,” he says, but Eunhyuk’s eyes are half-lidded and he ducks his head to press his mouth on the underside of Donghae’s jaw.

“Why?” he asks, moving down over Donghae’s neck, careful not to leave any marks.

“Because – because – “

Eunhyuk’s lips have dipped into the hollow of his throat, his hands have come up to pull ineffectually at the collar of Donghae’s jacket. He gives up on all the layers, frowning softly, unable to mark Donghae’s skin any place where it won’t be seen. His eyebrows raise when he looks up at Donghae’s face.

“What were you saying?”

Using the hands still under the hems of Eunhyuk’s clothes, Donghae pushes his hips forward until they collide with his own.

“Oh,” Eunhyuk says. His eyes close.

Donghae shifts his hips deliberately even as he says, “Because I don’t want to walk all the way back with sticky pants.”

“You’re ruining the mood.”

Donghae tries to muffle his laughter. Eunhyuk breaks into a grin, tilting forward to lean his forehead against the glass pane beside Donghae’s head, breathy laughs warm in the air between them.

They listen to the rain. Donghae slides his hands away and rests them over the top of Eunhyuk’s jacket instead. The mask is gripped in Eunhyuk’s left hand, fabric bunching up underneath his fist where it’s pressed against Donghae’s hip.

The phone booth seems even smaller now, somehow. It’s three in the morning in London and Donghae is content, cramped in the stuffy space with Eunhyuk pressed against him, the both of them waiting for their breathing to steady and their bodies to cool.

“I just wanted one kiss,” he complains, and then they’re laughing again and Eunhyuk pulls away.

“Do you think it’s stopped raining?” He opens the door and sticks a hand out before Donghae can even answer. “Some drizzle,” he reports. Much lighter than the rain that had driven them in here, then.

“Let’s go,” Eunhyuk says, stepping out the door, but Donghae grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

“Wait! Your mask.”

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Eunhyuk mutters, but he stretches it back over his mouth anyway. Donghae gathers up his loose scarf and wraps it around his nose and mouth again, flipping his hood back up.

“Good?” Eunhyuk asks with mock impatience, checking his own hat. Donghae nods, smiling, knowing that Eunhyuk can read his expression even though it’s mostly hidden. Like how Donghae can tell when Eunhyuk smiles back, because his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

“Okay. Let’s get out of here.” He takes Donghae’s hand and leans out the door, looking right, left, takes a step, and then tugs.

Donghae tumbles after him and they run between the raindrops, all the way back to their hotel.


End file.
